Fluids are often analyzed by x-ray fluorescence instrumentation and techniques in a laboratory. Typically, a cup is filled with a sample and an x-ray source beneath the cup directs x-rays into the cup through the bottom. A detector also typically located below the cup receives x-rays emitted by the sample. An analyzer, responsive to the detector, processes the output signals provided by the detector and divides the energy levels of the detected x-ray photons into several energy sub-ranges by counts of the number x-ray photons detected to produce a graph depicting the x-ray spectrum of the sample.
In some environments, a typical XRF analyzer is not suitable. One example is the analysis of fuels and oils on board a marine vessel to check for the presence of contaminants. If the cup tips and/or breaks, the sample will spill onto and damage the x-ray source, the detector, and perhaps the other electronic components and electrical connections of the analyzer unit. Given that the analysis would be performed by personnel who are not scientists on board marine vessels, spillage and breakage as described is likely.